In assemblies formed by assembling a shielded cable and an electrical connector, constructions are known in which a shielding member of the cable is terminated by means of a metal member. One example of such a construction is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 7-176353. In this example, the shielding member is fastened to an outer covering of the shielded cable by means of a metal-clamping member that is folded back to the outside. The metal-clamping member is constructed so that it is fastened to another supporting member.
On the other hand, in Japanese Patent No. 9-204801, an assembly in which a shielded cable is terminated to an electrical connector used for an automobile discharge lamp is disclosed. In this assembly, a braided-shielding member is terminated at a position on a metal cover. In this type of application, the shielded cable is formed with a simple construction that does not include an outer covering; accordingly, a construction of the type disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 7-176353 mentioned above cannot be applied, and a construction that terminates only the braided-shielding member is required.
In particular, the problems involved in the latter application are that the retention strength of the shielding member is weak in portions of the terminating structure of a braided-shielding member, and that there is a danger that the shielding effect will be unsatisfactory in the vicinity of such portions. Specifically, in the case of a braided-shielding member, the braids tend to unravel in the vicinity of the cut-end portion of the shielding member, so that in cases where such a shielding member is simply fastened by clamping, there is a danger that this portion will gradually come undone and come loose from the clamp-fastened portion, or that unintentional holes will be formed in the vicinity of the end portion, so that the shielding effect becomes unsatisfactory.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a sealed cable-terminating structure in which a braided-shielding member is fastened with high strength to a supporting member, an optimum shielding effect can be ensured, and a simple termination method for such a terminating structure is realized.